criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill Coffee
''Kill Coffee ''is the sixth case of Elrolstown. Elrolstown is a series made by Zachary Riley. This case is set in 60s England, in Green Gardens. Plot As Kinaso and the player head to Sponglis Swamp, with the intention of catching Jhos, they find a dead body there instead. They found museum owner Wilbur Storew, pinned to a tree with a nail, with tears written on his face. They also found the marker that the tears were written with and an arrow. Autopsy reports show that Wilbur was knocked out by a blow to the head, and then killed by the nail impaling his heart. The team found traces of shrimp on Wilbur's wound, meaning the killer was in contact with shrimp. It was also showed that Wilbur was drinking coffee before he was murdered, given why there was coffee all over his jacket. The marker had traces of citronella oil on it, meaning the killer used citronella oil. The arrow belonged to camper Laurne Tabson, who went to practice archery. He said that Wilbur was in a tent next to him, though. He also said that he went to the pet shop before the murder. So the player went to the pet store and found a dog bowl and a pet shop name tag. The dog's name was "Brook". When Kinaso said the name, a Jack Russell Terrier came trotting up. Later, a young woman came out, and greeted the team. She was Olivia Heart, and she owned the store. Kinaso blushed as he saw her. When she told him he looked nice, he stuttered and said "Y-Y-You too!". She said that she only saw Wilbur once, when he was getting food for his German Shepherd, Asumauva. The wooden sign belonged to protester Rammalo Sireqoc. Rammalo said that he was getting food for his pug. Rammalo said that he met the victim, and they had mint tea together. When Kinaso recapped the events, Lajiak alerts the team, saying that the museum has a underground exhibit! When Kinaso heads over with Lajiak, they hear voices around them. Suddenly, they hear a woman screaming for help! Kinaso immediately recognized the voice as Harper's! Kinaso eventually finds Harper behind a statue. Harper says that a statue almost fell on her. A woman came from behind the statue, revealing herself to be a teacher by the name of Meela Zagagsilatio. She said that she was exploring down in the exhibit when a statue fell and almost crushed Harper. Harper thanked Meela for saving her and decided to investigate this underground exhibit. There, they found a computer, which was playing music, they also found a wristband. The computer was unlocked and immediately sent to Sepri, who said that the music that was playing was electronic music. The computer turned out to be the killer's, given the pictures of the body of Wilbur on it. This also meant the killer listens to electronic music. The wristband turned out to be singer Minnie Likoa's wristband. Kinaso questioned Minnie about being in the underground exhibit, where she said she was making a new song there. She asked if they wanted autographs, but Kinaso said no and left. The player investigated the pet shop again, and found a torn piece of paper, and an old lunchbox. When the player unlocked the lunchbox, they found a picture of a dead dog, with a paper saying, "Wilbur will pay for what they did to you". The handwriting was revealed to be Olivia's. Olivia said that she saw Wilbur drive over her youngest dog 3 years ago and just drove past. Kinaso showed sympathy. The torn piece of paper turned out to be a picture of a guitar, with Wilbur playing it. The description said, "Wilbur, you are horrible at this! Come back with some actual skill, you untalented monster!" This was signed by Laurne. Laurne sighed as he said he used to teach guitar, and that Wilbur was one of his students. Laurne saw Wilbur as obnoxious. Laurne then went off on Wilbur, and eventually Wilbur switched to piano. When going over the events, Wilbur hears a voice screaming, "WILBUR DESERVED DEATH! WILBUR DESERVED DEATH!" They then find Rammalo, holding up a flag with Wilbur's face on it, crossed out. Kinaso immediately bought Rammalo in and said that he thought they were friends. Rammalo said that they were friends, until he came upon Wilbur's diary, saying that Rammalo was an annoying little idiot. The player then went back to the underground museum exhibit, where they found a perfume and a skateboard. The skateboard turned out to be owned by Meela, who said that she used to love skateboarding. She said that she was excited when Wilbur brought back the skateboard. She then said that she missed Wilbur and had nothing against him. The perfume turned out to be brought by Wilbur and sent to Minnie, who said that it was the wrong perfume. She said that she wanted to be perfect out there, and look perfect, but Wilbur bought the wrong perfume, angering her. The player decided to go search the crime scene one more time. There the player found a broken coffee cup and a nail gun. Lajiak said that the nail gun was confirmed to be the murder weapon, and Oliver said that there was unknown DNA, but Oliver could tell the team that they were looking for a male. The coffee cup had Wilbur's fingerprints, but the killer's didn't show up. However, due to the lack of evidence, inside the coffee cup was a fiber, which was confirmed to be from a glove. This confirmed the killer was wearing gloves, as Wilbur wasn't wearing gloves at the time of his murder. The killer turned out to be Laurne Tabson. Laurne denied the accusations at first but then admitted to the murder. He said Wilbur once played a prank on Tabson's son, and when they were playing around, Wilbur accidentally pushed Laurne's son into the swamp. Laurne's son screamed for help, so Wilbur tried to jump in and save him, but it was too late. Laurne's son had drowned. Wilbur worried and told his dad that Laurne's son had been attacked by a bear and was killed. When Wilbur admitted what happened on the day of the murder, Laurne broke down in tears. The next morning, while Wilbur was getting coffee, he snuck up behind him and shot a nail in his head, killing Wilbur instantly. Laurne then grabbed a marker and wrote tears on Wilbur's face, to make sure he feels guilty forever. Judge Gaub sentenced Wilbur to 10 years in a psychiatric hospital. After the trial, Chief Karlos went to Mayor Tiosori, and tried to convince him to not take down the museum. The Mayor said that he would think about it. Meanwhile, Olivia Heart comes running out, saying that her dog was missing. When Kinaso returned it to her, she thank Kinaso with a kiss on the cheek. Later, the team gets a call from captain Alexander Karlos, saying that he would like to invite the team for a nice cruise. Summary Victim: Wilbur Storew (found pinned to a tree with a nail, tears were written on his face) Weapon: Nail Gun Killer: Laurne Tabson Suspects Laurne Tabson (Camper) Age: 57 Weight: 152 lbs Height: 5'8 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB- (This suspect uses citronella oil) (This suspect is in contact with shrimp) (This suspect listens to electronic music) (This suspect wears gloves) Olivia Heart (Pet Shop Owner) Age: 26 Weight: 106 lbs Height: 5'7 Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect wears gloves) Rammalo Sireqoc (Protester) Age: 19 Weight: 117 lbs Height: 5'8 Eyes: Brown Blood Type: A- (This suspect listens to electronic music) (This suspect is in contact with shrimp) (This suspect uses citronella oil) Meela Zagagsilotio (Teacher) Age: 28 Weight: 131 lbs Height: 5'5 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: O+ (This suspect is in contact with shrimp.) Minnie Likoa (Young Singer) Age: 21 Weight: 104 lbs Height: 5'6 Eyes: Green Blood Type: B+ (This suspect uses citronella oil) (This suspect is in contact with shrimp) (This suspect listens to electronic music) (This suspect wears gloves) Quasi-suspects Mayor Edward Tiosori (Mayor) Age: 41 Weight: 193 lbs Height: 5'4 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: AB+ Larricho Karlos (Chief) Age: 62 Weight: 152 lbs Height: 6'2 Eyes: Blue Blood Type: A+ Killer’s Profile * The killer is in contact with shrimp. * The killer uses citronella oil. * The killer listens to electronic music. * The killer is male. * The killer wears gloves. * Crime Scenes Sponglis Swamp-Trees-Sponglis Swamp Bonus (Puzzle) Pet Shop-Dog Cages-Pet Shop Bonus (Timed) Underground Exhibit-Fallen Statue-Underground Exhibit Bonus (Differences)